I Want The Old You Back
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: Taking place between chapters 34 and 35 of Ash Ketchum: Formula One Driver, Misty starts to have conflicting emotions about Ash. She hates him for being an F1 driver, but she has always loved him. So, she remembers events that went on before their meeti


Disclaimers:

I don't own Pokémon in any way!! I don't own Formula One!! I've never met the drivers or team owners at all. All of the drivers and teams that are mentioned in this, I do not even have the rights to. So, if you think I own all this... It's all lies, lies I tell you!! Damnable lies!

Mario Alvarado's Notes:

I thought it was about time that I did another rare, Mario Alvarado one-shot story. This time, I'm trying out an Angst like fic and this is set in the Ash Ketchum: Formula One Driver Universe. If you remember reading _Chapter 34: Everybody Changes, For Better Or Worse_, you found out the events that saw Ash giving back Misty's bike, but she was too angry about a certain thing that she has to go back home to and she thinks that Ash wants her to leave him. That moment began the chain of events that ended up with Ash's somewhat destined meeting with F1 God Michael Schumacher.

This fic takes place between Chapters 35 and 36 and is in Misty's Point Of View, as Misty's mixed feelings towards Ash spiral out of control as she thinks about the events from 2001, where Ash left for Formula One, leading up to their last meeting at the end of Chapter 34. This will also fill in a lot of events that happened in the Ash Ketchum Universe around the time of Ash's first career start in F1 to the meeting between her and Ash. Misty hates Ash for leaving her for F1, but she still loves him after all this and it pains her greatly. You might say that this is a one sided AAML, with Misty in love with Ash, but Ash won't even think about her anymore, since he's with Duplica. You all remember that. For all you AAML lovers that think that Mario Alvarado is finally going to make his first ever AAML fic... **YOU'RE DAMN WRONG!!!**

**I Want The Old You Back**

_He's not the same anymore. He's not the same Ash I used to know..._ That's what I kept thinking as I sat in my room upstairs overlooking the main pool hall of my home, the Cerulean City Gym. My mind just kept on replaying the events that happened just yesterday. When I was walking around the outskirts of Cerulean City, I swore I saw this guy that looked. I was the last person he wanted to see. The two of us fought like we haven't fought before, fighting about how he just up and left Brock and I 4 years ago. Ash fiercely defended those bastards and went on to say that this was a once in a lifetime chance for him and he just had to take it. Shit, our little arguments back when I was still traveling with Ash weren't filled with that much hate in our voices. I was pleading to him to quit Formula One and come back to me, but Ash is still as stubborn and dense as he was back then. Ash was still hurt by the fight we had just a day before we never saw him again for 2 years.

That fight. I still remember every little painful moment that led up to the moment of the news report that Ash was kidnapped by this German man. If it wasn't for that fight that Brock and I had with Ash, both of us were thinking that he wanted to get rid of me since he finally gave me a new bike, Ash would still be here with me, still traveling on his Pokémon Journey, trying to become a Pokémon Master and not racing in Formula One, as he is happily doing now. Or so he says. It wasn't Ash's fault. Brock and I were forced to return to our homes and had to attend this Kanto and Johto Gym Leader summit. I was so angry that I had to leave Ash that I didn't hear him ask me if I wanted to stay with him. I would have said yes in a heartbeat, but I was so angry that I was forced to go, since my dumb sisters were not the leaders at the time. I wasn't in the right mindset and he didn't deserve that yelling at I gave him, nor does he deserved being punched by Brock. Ash didn't deserve anybody's hate that day.

After that, he and Pikachu became really cold to both of us when we both found them standing in front of the closed Blackthorn City Gym. Just after we dragged them back to the Pokémon Center, he just ignored everybody including Nurse Joy, since they also ganged up on him as well. Hell, even Pikachu shocked Nurse Joy for trying to treat the bruise on Ash's face from Brock's punch. He and Pikachu just totally changed over one fight we had.

Later on that night, Ash and Pikachu wanted to do some late night training to power up for his upcoming fight with Clair and I begged Ash not to go without Brick and I. But, Ash didn't even want us around him after the while ordeal and Brock convinced me that Ash would be all right. I didn't realize that just after Ash left that Pokémon Center, I would never see him again for 2 years and my life, as did Brock's and his, will never be the same.

I wanted to go out and find Ash after Brock and I had lunch, but Officer Jenny ordered all civilians to stay indoors because of Team Rocket sighting, a shooting and kidnapping reports. Then, we got the news we were dreading to hear. Ash was shot by Team Rocket and to add insult to injury, Ash was also kidnapped and taken out of the country by this man named Michael Schumacher. It would be 2 years before Brock and I saw him again.

**§ § § § § § § § § §**

2003 was nearly over and Ash just made his worldwide debut with some team named Ferrari. He shocked everybody by taking a 3rd place in some race in Italy. I don't know the full extent of what Ash did, but my oldest sister Daisy, told my other older sister Lily, that Ash became the youngest driver to score a podium finish. Both Brock and I were going to visit Ash's Mom, like we always did 4 times a month since Ash left to keep her company, when we both saw Ash in Viridian City, wearing one of those racing suits and he was carrying a helmet that vaguely looked a lot like the Pokémon League cap that Ash treasured. He looked like he's going to kill somebody because he was carrying a metal pipe. I first couldn't believe what I saw. It was the same Ash, but he changed so much.

The Pokémon League was after him and his friends for something that happened a few days back. Some trainers tried to get him, but he just ruthlessly assaulted them without remorse. Even Pikachu fought like a madman, just shocking anybody who got near him. And I'll never forget that Team Rocket's Meowth was by his side. It took nearly 6 Officer Jennys to subdue Ash and plenty of Pokémon attacks to defeat Pikachu and Meowth. Just when Lance, the Pokémon League Champion arrived to interrogate Ash, Meowth busted from his cell and ran off.

I was with Brock in a nearby room as Lance and the Elite Four tried to get some answers out of Ash, trying to find out why those guys he was with are trying to raise as much chaos as humanly possible. He just kept yelling out to them that it's the League's fault for letting Team Rocket run loose and killing their comrades. Lance wasn't buying any of what Ash said, but he still kept his ground. Just before Professor Oak revoked Ash's Pokémon License, these two men, along with Meowth, broke into the room and attacked everybody!! Ash then told this man and the other guy there about how the Professor was just about to take away his Pokémon. I would learn much later that the man that saved Ash was Michael Schumacher, the same man that took Ash away from us and the other guy was some dude named Jacques Villeneuve. I don't know much about him. Then, Ash did the cruelest thing that I thought he would never, ever do. He attacked Prof. Oak and both Pikachu and Meowth grinned hatefully at him, while the two men were watching with evil smiles on their faces. After that, it happened. Ash's other "friends", which totaled around over 2,000 people, just started destroying everything around them as humanly possible in a scorched earth tactic. They really wanted us to pay for what Team Rocket did and they didn't care if they killed a lot of innocent people. And a lot of people were lost most of them were Rockets in the 10 days that this major attack on the Pokémon League and anywhere else lasted. Then suddenly... they all just left, escaping in lots of helicopters, arriving over the ruined Indigo Stadium during the night.

It took the region nearly 4 months to fully recover from the blitz attack. I, however, was in complete shock and disbelief, which lasted for a very long time. I also believe that Delia Ketchum, Ash's Mom, couldn't believe that her son could do such an evil thing. I couldn't believe that Ash would align himself with those murderers, but it was true. The Pokémon League vowed revenge against Ash and the men and drivers of the 11 teams that compete in this series called the FIA Formula One World Championship. Secretly, the League and Team Rocket joined forces just after this disaster and mostly every official from the League started combat training of some sort, but I never thought they would do that and my sister, Brock and I didn't really partake in the training, since it was optional. Hell, even every Officer Jenny in every town wanted a piece of them as well. My sisters, Brock and I really didn't know about the master plan until the end of the 2004 F1 season.

**§ § § § § § § § § §**

In some freak accident, I was doing some Pokémon research on the League's computer mainframe when I discovered that Lance and Giovanni, the evil boss of Team Rocket, planned on kidnapping Ash, who competed with the McLaren team at the time, his friend, temporary guardian, teammate and the newly crowded Driver's Champion David Coulthard and the man who ran the series, a guy named Bernie Ecclestone. When I told Brock about the plan I discovered, we suddenly heard that Team Rocket and the Pokémon League attacked the F1 drivers by surprise at the track they just raced at and kidnapped Ash and the two men and escaped before they knew what hit them. A day later, Lance, the Pokémon League and Team Rocket sent out an ultimatum to those guys saying if they were to attack all of Kanto like they did last year, Team Rocket will not hesitate to kill Ash and the two guys that were with him. If they wanted Ash and the two to live, the entire F1 community must gives themselves up to the Pokémon League and pay for their crimes with their lives. After that, Lance and a few other Pokémon League officials started to beat up Ash and his teammate badly, just to prove that this is serious. I was very fearful and scared that Lance would actually kill Ash. Brock thought the League lost their minds, stooping to a level that Team Rocket normally is at. I prayed at night that Ash would be all right and those guys gave themselves up and Brock shared the same sentiment. How wrong I was...

Just a day after Lance delivered the ultimatum, that Michael Schumacher guy led the drivers back to Kanto and everybody, including thousands of Officer Jennys, Team Rocket and Pokémon League members, were waiting for them in force. In the months leading up to this melee, everybody trained in some sort of fighting style, giving the advantage to us for the moment. Unfortunately for us, Ash's driver friends came prepared as well! They took the time to train hard in all kinds of various fighting styles and they even went as far as to have a few of them use firearms to gain an unfair advantage. The battles that were held all throughout the land reminded me of a gang war. The whole battle began just south of Cerulean City and I was finished training my Water Pokémon for my sister's new water show. I heard a bunch of Officer Jennys rush towards this group of 4 guys all wearing racing suits and the battle was on. Amazingly, the Officers were beaten down badly in less than 4 minutes. The Pokémon League was holding their own against them, but Team Rocket showed their true colors and betrayed us. They attacked the League and all of Ash's "friends" with their elite assault force, The X-Rockets. They attacked the Pokémon League HQ and took it over, but the Elite four barely managed to escape when a bunch of F1 guys attacked. That David guy and that other old guy, were rescued by a few of the F1 guys, while Ash was kept hostage by Team Rocket.

Where was I during all this? I was with Brock at Mrs. Ketchum's home. We heard that the X-Rockets might try to use this opportunity to go raid Professor Oak's lab and steal all of the Pokémon research he has for their own evil plans. From reports I read in the Pallet police department, the last big battle took place in Vermilion City as Giovanni tried to make his escape in a Team Rocket sub while the X-Rockets, who were down to 1000 men remaining out of ten thousand, were holding off Ash's driver buddies at the docks. Just as Giovanni escaped, some guy named Keith Terrell arrived with the United States Marines, nearly 5000 armed to the teeth fighters and they totally destroyed all of the X-Rockets, proving to Team Rocket that if they mess with the U.S., they die like the rest. Or whatever that meant. I just read it on the report.

In the end, Ash and his "friends" won, but they were all beaten very badly as they were picked up by the United States armed forces, treated for injuries and were transferred back to Europe. I heard on TV that a few of them died upon arrival to Europe but that didn't matter when the entire country was in big trouble with the United Nations when they got wind of Team Rocket's plans of World Domination. It seems like one of the drivers from North America, got a lot of information about Team Rocket from a X-Rocket that was taken captive by Ash's little driving buddies, interrogated, beaten and abused to the point where he just spilled the beans about Team Rocket's true intentions. We were also in very big trouble with the U.S. because one of Ash's "friends", that Keith Terrell guy, is a full-blooded American. And they didn't like terrorists, as they called us and the Pokémon League, messing with any Americans, namely him. I didn't care about all that. I just kept remembering about how Ash nearly killed Gary just days before Ash's battle with the X-Rockets, right in front of us and his own Mother as his driver friends were egging him on.

_KILL HIM!!! Rip his head off!!! Kill that League pig, Ketchum!!! Finish him off and let's go get David and Bernie!!!_ I still remember those hate filled words they were spewing out as Ash beat Gary to an inch of his life. Ash looked to be enjoying it in a twisted way, grinning evilly as Gary tried to crawl away, only to be brought back into Ash's clutches. If Lorelei didn't show up the way she did and used her Pokémon to break up the fight, Ash might have killed Gary. I still couldn't believe that Ash could so such a thing, but those men he's been with have corrupted him. I saw lots of hate in those chocolate brown eyes I loved to stare in when he didn't know. Even when I met him yesterday, I still see the hate he has for us and Team Rocket in his eyes. This shocked Ash's Mom into fainting badly as he and the guys ran to the safety of helicopters that appeared out of nowhere. And this was before The X-Rockets were annihilated by American fighters as Giovanni tried to make his escape from Kanto. 2004 ended in a terrible note for all of us in the Pokémon League and I'd like to forget everything that had happened so far, but when I think about Ash, all of these memories keep flooring back to me. As if to say to me it's all my fault. I made him this way and caused all of this suffering.

**§ § § § § § § § § §**

And after seeing him just yesterday... I feel like I made him become what he is today and all of the events that happened were my fault. Today, Ash Ketchum isn't the fun loving, easy-going, Pokémon loving, dense but cute and funny boy I used to know and loved. This Formula One racing has transformed Ash into a determined, single-minded, hateful, ruthless, vengeful shadow of himself. I guess winning 5 races, earning 3 starts at the head of those morons and a bunch of 2nd and 3rd places can change a guy's attitude in just the snap of the fingers. Since the time that Ash's been racing, he's changed psychically, emotionally and mentally while growing up to be one of the cutest guys I've ever laid eyes on!!!!! I mean... I never guessed that Ash would wind up to be a hunk, but I guess that F1 stuff does have its perks, since Violet read that report on how those forces that affect a car during a race can give a person one hell of a workout if you're not fit and all of those guys are fit as a fiddle. I just wished that Ash had his old personality that I knew and loved to go with his looks. After our giant fight however... it's too late for me to have him for my guy, like how I always dreamed we would be.

If only Brock and I didn't go off the deep end on Ash. If only Ash didn't go off with that Michael guy... things wouldn't have changed to drastically in our lives. I just want the old Ash back. I felt some tears roll down my face once again. Just thinking about how Ash totally changed always makes me cry. I still love him like crazy, but he'll never see eye to eye with me. I didn't hear the door to my room open and close, but I knew that one of my sisters must have let themselves in for some reason. Or maybe it's because I haven't left my room in the past 5 hours. I don't even want to argue with them right now.

"Oh, like, let me guess, Misty. You're still thinking about him?" It was Daisy as usual. Since Lily and Violet were busy with making sure all of their Pokémon are in tiptop fighting shape today, Daisy didn't have anything else to do. It looks like she read my mind again and it didn't help that she saw a magazine in the floor of my room with an interview with Ash in it.

"Misty... you have to like, let Ash go. He's changed a lot during his time in F1. I guess he like, had to let you go from his heart and move on, that's all." Daisy added, trying her best to make me feel better, but it will never help.

"How could he brush away my feelings like that?!!" I asked angrily. The Ash I knew wouldn't do such a thing, but he wasn't the same Ash anymore.

"I guess he still remembers what you did to him. I don't know if you heard yet. Remember Duplica? The girl with those two Pokémon that can transform into other Pokémon?" Daisy asked hesitantly,

"Her?!! What did she do?" I asked. I always knew that Duplica had a crush on Ash for many years and was totally shocked when I told her that Ash joined F1, but she wasn't angry with him at all. I wondered why, but Daisy said something I wished I never heard.

"Ash and her are now an item. It happened just an hour just after your altercation with Ash. And all of Ash's fan club are totally jealous and pissed off because of it." Daisy answered. I was in shock. Ash and Duplica are together?!! I didn't even know he was interested in her! I made up my mind at the moment. I may still love Ash, but there's only one way for me to get the old him back. And that meant finding him and bashing him over his head with my trusty mallet! I quickly wore off the shock and grabbed my jacket from my closet.

"I'm going out for a drive to Celadon City." I answered as I left my room with Daisy quickly following me, like the concerned older sister she is.

"Celadon City? Like, why are you heading there, Misty?" Daisy asked as we entered the kitchen and I grabbed my car keys from the key holder,

"Oh, I just need to go look for something I wanted to buy for awhile, that's all." I answered. In reality, I wanted to go to Celadon City and find something that will make Ash regret leaving me. And if his little "friends" show up, I'll be sure to give them something else too. I could see that Daisy was a bit skeptical about me going off to Celadon just after hearing that Ash has a girlfriend.

"Well, it's like, your life, Misty. Have fun and drive safe, kiddo." Daisy said cheerfully and she walked back to her room. As soon as she was gone, I smiled wickedly. As I exited the gym, I started making my plans on how to get back at Ash for leaving me and going off with those bastards. And with me in a scheming mood, Team Rocket will be the least of Ash's worries once I put my plans into motion. You're in a lot of trouble, Ash Ketchum. You'll regret leaving me all those years ago and I'll make you and your friends pay dearly. Just you wait...

**The End?**

Oh, crap. It looks like Ash Ketchum will have yet another adversary to worry about while he's waiting for word from the guys in New York City. And he thinks he just has Team Rocket to worry about. Ash is going to be in some trouble if Misty gets his hands on him.

By reading this, I hope I may have answered some of the nagging questions and filled in some of the past events in the Ash Ketchum: Formula One Driver universe that you fans may have been thinking about since I ended the first series in a cliffhanger.

As for the next addition into the Ash Ketchum: F1 Driver series, I'm still debating on it. But, it looks like I may do "F1 Vengeance" and Rocket Revenge" at the same time, while adding little bits to "Get Back Ash And David" on the side. Plus, I still have my other main fics, "An Officer And A Pokémon Master", "Breeding Love" and "Return To Rockstar City" left to work on. And my new job isn't helping my fanfic writing efforts also. Well, just wait to see how everything turns out soon.

Please read and review. And if you have any comments, questions, flames and whatnot, please direct them all to

**Mario Alvarado: World Champion**

**9/17/2004**


End file.
